1. Field
Embodiments relate to an active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries may use an organic electrolyte solution. Thus, they may have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using an alkali aqueous solution, and, accordingly may have high energy density.
Positive active materials for a rechargeable lithium battery may include lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, e.g., LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on.
Negative active materials may include diverse carbon-based materials capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium, e.g., artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, or lithium composite compounds, e.g., a metal-based material including Si or a lithium vanadium oxide.